Felix & Kingsley
by MinnKota
Summary: This is a one shot that accompanies my other story, Unbidden.  It's an alternate chapter for Chapter 37.  What would have happened if Kingsley hadn't been so distracted and forgotten about his Felix Felicis?  Hmm....


_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
October 31, 2006  
Approximately 8:30pm_

Kingsley admired his favorite student on his arm as he crossed the threshold of the Great Hall. Seldom had he felt as sanguine as he did on that Halloween night. He noticed the few sideways glances they received and returned them with immediate challenges masked as disciplinary looks.

Leah's hand felt small and tentative on his arm as they walked, like a butterfly perched on wall. He desperately wanted to put his other hand on top of hers as it rested on his arm, but he knew his advance was precarious enough as it was. The way she looked at him in his costume at the foot of the staircase sent him to the moon. Kingsley was not prepared for her reaction or her touch, and it made him want to throw caution to the wind.

He reached down with his free hand to check his pocket. Earlier that evening, he had stashed a small bottle of Felix Felicis there, just in case. Just in case of _what_ he wasn't sure, but he thanked himself for his foresight. Once he saw her, Kingsley knew he could not resist the temptation of spiking their drinks. This was DEFCON 5.

What was it about _this _night? Why had Leah never looked at him that way before? Whatever the catalyst, he was not about to argue with Fate.

Leah was obviously enamored with the Great Hall and its decoration. She looked around the room appreciating everything with the wonderment of a pilgrim in an exotic land. Kingsley labored to focus his energies on the task at hand – excusing himself to acquire and augment two drinks.

While Leah chatted with Marian and Gray, Kingsley worked quickly, setting his plan into motion. Returning with the drinks, he smiled in anticipation of what he hoped would transpire during the evening. He wasn't sure exactly what that was, but any possibilities that included Leah were worth smiling about.

Kingsley didn't notice her glancing around every few moments looking for Severus; all he saw was Leah in her glorious green dress, her blue eyes sparkling. He watched her fingers fidgeting with the glass, anxiously waiting for her to drink. She chatted, she took in her surroundings and suddenly, she downed the entire glass in one gulp.

A tender victory washed over him as he finished his drink and led Leah to the dance floor. All he could do now was wait for his luck to kick in.

They danced in silence, each watching the other's face, studying intricacies neither had ever noticed before. The Phantom's mask covered only half of Kingsley's face and did an exceptional job of highlighting his chiseled features. Leah wondered how she could have missed the pale amber of Kingsley's eyes, the way they beckoned her in the dim light. She didn't realize it then, but she was no longer monitoring the door for Severus; her complete focus was on the man before her.

Severus stalked through the side door at the front of the Great Hall in a foul temper, as usual. He immediately spotted Kingsley and Leah dancing, and it enraged him. He could have trembled with the regret he felt, but Severus held his ground and coolly tore his eyes from his Leah in another man's arms, forcing himself to survey the rest of the activity in the Great Hall.

Kingsley looked down at Leah as the song ended. "Will you excuse me for a moment? I believe your Aunt was trying to get my attention."

"Of course, Professor." Leah slowly trailed her hand down Kingsley's arm from where it had rested at his shoulder, her eyes smoldering. "Thank you for the dance."

When Kingsley had walked away, Leah noticed Severus across the room, standing alone. Remembering her purpose, she slowly approached him, and as she walked, Leah saw the corners of his mouth shift into a cruel twist, revealing his fangs.

Severus was furious over the enraptured expression she wore while dancing with Kingsley, but it worked to his advantage, helping him cover the shaken feeling he had from his earlier battle with the mask. The familiar mantle of cruelty settled comfortably onto his being and he embraced it as he saw Leah approaching.

"Good evening, Professor."

"Miss Manning," he replied with a curt nod.

"Margie would love your costume. She actually referred to you as Count Dracula at the gala, and she did it again the day you left…when she told me that you came to see our balcony one last time," Leah said significantly.

Severus yawned. It was the coldest reply he could think of, but he wasn't sure if it hurt him or Leah more to do it. "Don't you think it's a tad inappropriate to have a Professor as your date?"

"Who? Kingsley?"

Severus nodded.

"I came here alone, but even if he _was_ my date, it wouldn't be _nearly_ as inappropriate as your behavior over the past few months."

Leah heard deliberate footsteps behind her and turned to see Kingsley approaching. He placed his hand on the small of her back, and she was immediately able to shake off the chill surrounding her conversation with Severus. A warm smile graced Leah's mouth at Kingsley's gentle touch.

"Evening, Severus. Nice costume, but not much of a stretch, eh? I see you've found our lovely Miss Manning."

Severus did not reply, but gave Kingsley a look of pure contempt. He decided to say nothing of Kingsley's costume; it enraged him that someone else had been able to pull it off.

"Leah, perhaps you could entertain yourself with Professor Snape for a bit? There is something I must attend to presently. Will you save me a dance?"

"Of course, Professor. Thank you," she said, hoping that Severus was as jealous as usual.

Leah noticed the chill return when Kingsley walked away; she missed his warmth already. Severus noticed her comfort at Kingsley's presence and at his touch, and it was the final blow. His eyes were harder than ever, glaring daggers at the woman he once loved, still loved. Severus hated her for being able to wield such power over him, and he hated himself for participating in such a ridiculous scenario.

"If you will excuse me," was all Severus said before stalking away.

Leah stood alone. Severus had walked away in one direction and Kingsley in another, moments earlier. She wondered to herself what just happened; Leah felt out of control, like a chess piece in the midst of a game.

She did her best to shake it off and decided to seek out Minerva. "Happy Halloween," Leah said, greeting the Headmistress.

"The same to you, dear. You look lovely. I saw you talking with Severus a moment ago. How did it go?"

Leah's brow creased. "Not very well, I think."

"Well, let's just wait and see how the evening plays out. I'm sure he was just jealous of Kingsley dancing with you. Look, there he is." Minerva and Leah watched as Kingsley strode back into the Great Hall and looked around. Finding his quarry, he stopped his survey and approached the front of the Hall where Severus stood by a doorway.

Minerva took on a mischievous look and grabbed Leah's hand. "Come with me. Hurry."

After the two women exited the Great Hall as inconspicuously as possible, Minerva led Leah quickly around corners and through unfamiliar corridors. Moments later, they stood near a large, open doorway. Leah could clearly hear Severus' and Kingsley's voices on the other side.

"Severus, _what _is your problem?" Kingsley said with controlled anger.

"I'm sure I don't know what you are referring to."

"You know _exactly_ what I mean. You've had a chip on your shoulder about Miss Manning ever since she arrived. Why do you always insist on being so cruel to her?"

"My, my. What a knight in shining armor you are, Kingsley. You would do well to hide this insipid crush you have on her."

"I think you would do well to do the same," Kingsley said dangerously.

Severus steeled his gaze and waited a cautionary moment to make sure there was no hint of emotion in his voice, only cruelty. "Again, I'm sure I don't know what you mean. Miss Manning is nothing to me. She is _at best_ a second rate witch who lets her emotions run away with her at every opportunity."

"You really are heartless. She's lucky to matter so little to you. I would pity any woman who cared for you, Severus." Kingsley's words carried a whisper of sadness, and he shook his head softly before walking away.

Leah squeezed Minerva's hand while she took in and let out a long, silent breath. Tears glistened in her eyes when she turned to Minerva. "Excuse me, please." Leah twisted and turned down corridors until she made her way back through the entrance hall and up the steps to the Gryffindor dormitories.

Luckily, it was early and everyone was still inside the Great Hall at the Ball; there was no one to see Leah's tears fall as she made her escape.

The Felix worked its magic, significantly shortening her grieving period, and she took only a few moments to let out her cry and straighten herself before returning to the Ball. She would not let Severus win.

And then there was Kingsley, her phantom. Where had he come from? She had always been fond of him, but tonight was different; she saw him differently than ever before. It was not just his warm, amber eyes or his smile or the steady touch of his hand; he looked out for her. Had he done it all along without her noticing? Without fanfare? Without recognition? While she mooned over a cruel, emotionally frozen man who loathed her?

Leah suddenly thought she would burst if she could not see Kingsley again. Things had changed so much, so quickly.

As if he heard her thoughts, Kingsley was waiting at the door to the Great Hall when she made her way back down the stairs.

"Is everything alright? I was away for a little while, and when I came back, you were gone."

"Yes, Professor. Everything's fine. Were you waiting for me?"

"The Phantom always comes for his Angel of Music, does he not?"

Leah nodded, mentally swooning as Kingsley offered his arm gallantly; she accepted without a word, smiling in response. A slow song began almost on cue as she walked with him toward the dance floor. She made sure to seek out and meet Severus' eyes with a cold malice while they began to dance.

Kingsley looked down at Leah and knew he was selfish (and probably a bit reckless) using the Felix, but with his arms around her, he gladly accepted the consequences. Sure, he could get fired; sure, it would be a scandal, but if there was hell to pay, he would pay it for a chance with Leah. And for the first time since meeting her, Kingsley saw his feelings mirrored in her eyes.

Minerva watched with a speculative gaze while Leah and Kingsley danced and shook her head at what Severus' remarks had cost him. A woman like Leah could only be pushed so far before she cut her losses.

The hours of the Ball passed as pleasant hours generally do, quickly, and the clock soon struck 11:00. The Great Hall was still full with revelers, Professor Shacklebolt and Leah Manning among them. Leah looked up at Kingsley as they danced once again. "Kingsley," she said softly, but deliberately; she had his undivided attention. "Something is happening tonight, isn't it?"

"Yes, I believe it is."

The deep bass of his voice coursed deliciously through her veins. Leah cocked her head at Kingsley, studying him. Damn, but he was stunning! With or without the mask. He was not wearing his earring tonight and Leah found that she missed it.

She cleared her throat languidly. "I feel brave tonight, Kingsley, and I'm going to do something rather brash. I am going to let myself into your office at 11:45 and wait there until midnight in case you have any desire to see me, _away_ from prying eyes. If you do not, and I am wrong, please wait until after midnight to visit your office, should you have the need, and leave my dignity intact. If you choose not to join me there, I promise I'll never speak of this again and we can continue as if nothing ever happened."

Leah sighed with relief at having the words out and felt a slow blush creeping across her face and décolleté. "Professor Shacklebolt, thank you for dancing with me this evening. It was nice not to feel like a wallflower. Good evening." And with that, she walked away as calmly as possible before he could reply.

The words hanging in the air nearly froze Kingsley to the floor while Leah walked away, and it took him a moment to regain his composure and act natural. It was true, he had attempted to facilitate things with Leah, but he never expected her to do anything like that – to say what she had just said. He glanced at his watch, hoping for a short wait until he could get away and meet her in his office.

As Leah made her way toward the door, Marian caught her attention and waved her over to the table where she was sitting with Gray.

"Looks like someone owes me five galleons," Marian said quietly.

"I guess I do," she replied, looking anxiously toward the door. "Gotta run to the ladies room. Hey, don't wait up for me. I told Aunt Minerva that I would help with breaking everything down and cleaning up, so I might be kind of late getting to bed," she lied, wondering if she would have a reason to be late.

Leah entered Kingsley's darkened classroom, the only light to guide her streaming through the tall windows courtesy of the full moon. She stumbled in her three inch heels only once, bumping into a desk. Climbing the steps, she found the office door, not surprisingly, locked and performed a quick Alohomora to let herself in before locking the door back behind her and tucking her wand back into her thigh high stocking.

The small table and chairs where she sat with Kingsley on her first Sunday at Hogwarts were still situated by the tall windows on the landing. Leah decided to wait for Kingsley there, standing with the moon behind her to frame her silhouette.

She heard a clock ticking and scanned the room to find it and determine the time. 11:44. Just as Leah looked up from the clock, she heard footsteps echoing in the classroom and the clink of keys. Kingsley opened the door and immediately locked it behind him before casting a Colloportus to seal it shut.

"Trick or treat?" Leah purred from the landing.

Kingsley stood, breathless, as he took in Leah's curves in the moonlight_. 'Treat,'_ he thought flicking his wand at the fireplace and bringing it to life.

Leah crooked her index finger at him slowly, a satisfied smile playing at her lips. "I take it from your attendance that I was not mistaken in my assessment of the situation."

"As usual, Leah, you are very perceptive," he said, crossing his office to join her by the window.

Leah felt his warmth and looked up at Kingsley to touch his face with hungry fingers. Tracing the edge of his mask, she asked, "May I?" He nodded in response. Leah untied the ribbon and gently took the half mask from his face. Kingsley was grateful to have the mask off as he was tired of wearing it, but even if he _had_ been hiding some horrific deformity beneath it, it would have been worth exposing himself to feel Leah's deft fingers on his face and the smooth skin of his scalp.

She set the mask gently on the table beside them and continued her slow exploration. "How did I miss you all this time?" Leah sighed, her breath warm as it tickled Kingsley's neck.

"I guess you just needed the right conditions. We began as friends, and I was happy with that, but as the weeks passed, I knew I needed more. I could only hope that you did, too."

Leah put her fingers to his lips to silence him. "Kiss me, Kingsley." And he did.

Kingsley kissed her slowly at first, pulling her small frame against his larger one and savoring the sweetness of the moment. Neither of them was, by any means, inexperienced when it came to physical intimacy, but there was something virgin and pristine about this particular kiss. They both took their time, intrigued by the sensation.

Leah let go of Kingsley's strapping form to take his hand and lead him across the room to a worn, brown leather sofa. In the relative darkness of his office, her fair hand seemed to glow against his. He sat down on the sofa and was shocked when Leah straddled his lap, facing him with a hungry look.

"I never know what to expect with you, Leah. You certainly keep a man on his toes."

"You're not quite what I expected either. I always got the impression that you were a player."

He flashed a very Colt 45 smile.

"Is this a game to you? Are you playing me?" she asked innocently. Her voice held no anger or accusation.

Kingsley suddenly looked very sober. "Not in the least. I have wanted to kiss you ever since I took your hand to cross through to Platform 9 ¾, but as I spent more time with you, something happened. I wanted more than physical affection from you. I care for you a great deal, enough to accept your advances this evening. We're student and professor in case you've forgotten."

"I have not forgotten, _Professor Shacklebolt_. I care for you a great deal, too, and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it." Leah leaned in, wrapping her arms around Kingsley and tasting him once again. His hands at her hips sent liquid heat rushing through her, and she deepened their kiss, exploring his mouth.

Kingsley gladly accepted her advance and they began to kiss at a furious pace as his hands slid up her bare neck, tangling in her auburn hair. Leah did not break eye contact with him when she pulled back and liberated her hair from its pins; it fell softly over her shoulders and back and she felt the urgency of Kingsley's desire, acknowledging it with an appreciative moan.

"Leah, I would love nothing more than to take you to my bed this evening, but as much as I would like that, I cannot."

Leah's features turned inquisitive. "I'm not sure I understand."

"You are more than a one night shag to me, and I will not treat you as such. I think it may be a good idea for us to take our time. While we cannot be open with our affections right now, I would never want you to feel like a dirty secret. I prefer to be a front door man, if you know what I mean."

"I do. Thank you, Kingsley. I'm not sure that I've ever been treated with so much care before. A girl could get used to this," Leah said before coaxing a slow, gentle kiss from him.

Kingsley put his arm around Leah's back, turning and pulling her into his lap sideways so that he could cradle her. Leah immediately curled up against him, feeling small next to his intimidating form and resting her head on his shoulder.

"So, I guess we have some things to talk through, huh?" Leah asked.

"Let's just take things slowly and see how this progresses. I can always go back to London and work for the Ministry if I need to, but that would put us in two different places or put you away from school."

Leah suddenly had a stabbing pang of guilt. "Kingsley, there's something I need to tell you. While I love learning magic, I could leave school and get a job in London if I thought that was where I was meant to be." Leah paused for a moment as Kingsley questioned her with a look. "I _am_ a witch and I came here to study magic, but I am _not_ Minerva's niece. I came here...after…after Severus." Leah closed her eyes tightly, squinching up her eyelids and preparing to be dumped out of Kingsley's lap and onto the floor posthaste. But it never happened.

"Will you open your eyes, please?" he asked after a few moments, patient and calm.

Leah opened one eye, peeking at Kingsley to make sure the coast was clear before speaking. "I wanted to tell you on the train, but I swore to keep it a secret. I know you think I'm crazy, but he was a different man when I met him." She proceeded to tell him about the situation that brought her to London as he listened as objectively as possible. "You hate me, don't you?"

"On the contrary, as of this evening, I have a newfound appreciation for your optimism. I told Severus earlier that I pitied any woman who cared for him." Kingsley paused for a moment and touched Leah's cheek. "I am sorry that he's been so cruel to you, but his behavior does make a bit more sense now, and it's all the more reason for us to take things slowly."

"Kingsley, I meant what I said earlier. I do care for you, _very much_. I hope I haven't hurt you." Her words and her expression were pained.

Kingsley shook his head and pulled her close with gentle strength. "No, I am flattered that you would trust me with the truth. Besides, I never would have met you if you _hadn't_ come here after him."

Leah sighed with relief and curled against Kingsley's chest and shoulder, holding him as tightly as possible while replaying his words in her mind. Her eyes snapped open at her sudden realization. Was she here for a reason other than Severus? Did she get it all wrong? Again? Kingsley was right – they would not have met if she had not let her emotions run away with her and followed Severus. Her head ached with all of the possibilities and decisions to be made. Leah willed her eyes to close and her mind to calm, and she unintentionally drifted off into a twilight sleep.

Kingsley watched Leah as she slept, angry for the pain that Severus had caused her. He was encouraged by the night's events and decided to move forward on faith. It had always served him well in the past, and he hoped that she would fall for him as deeply as he had fallen for her.

The clock struck 1:00, and Kingsley knew that Leah needed to return to her room. He kissed her forehead softly and her eyes fluttered open as a sleepy smile came to her mouth. "Kingsley…I guess it's time for me to go."

"As your Head of House, I would strongly suggest it."

Several lovely, dirty thoughts crossed Leah's mind at his "Head of House" comment, but she decided to save them for another time. She didn't want to push her luck; Kingsley had been incredibly understanding when anyone else would have chucked her onto the floor. They stood, and Kingsley walked her to the door of his classroom.

"I wish I could walk you to your room. My father would be very disappointed at my not seeing my date to her door. Very unchivalrous."

"Your father sounds like a good man." Leah touched his warm, ebony cheek and gave him a slow kiss goodnight. "Sleep sweet, Kingsley."

"You too, Leah." Kingsley held her hand in his, letting go when their arms stretched into a bridge between them.

As they said goodnight, neither noticed the dark shadow that was Professor Snape lurking a short distance down the corridor in a patch of inky blackness. Once the coast was clear, Severus stepped forward, the moon's glow illuminating his clenched jaw and the glistening remains of a single tear.

All was lost.

**_Soundtrack Entry - Feeling Good – Michael Buble_**


End file.
